oaorpfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Introduction This page documents most of the races/species that can be found in the roleplay world of OaO. The races are separated into groups: Playable Vs. Unplayable, and Primary Vs. Secondary. Playable Races Vs. Unplayable Races Playable races are just that: The ones that normal characters can be played as. Unplayable races are reserved for NPCs, mainly for GM use. Primary Races Vs. Secondary Races Primary races are the base for smaller groups (Secondary Races) to be built off of. The best example is that of a cyborg. Cyborgs are primarily humans, elves, or some other biological species. Since the being is also a cyborg, which is an 'addition' to the main race, cyborg becomes it's secondary. Playable Primary Races Humans The standard humans. They are in-general well rounded, not inherently agile or strong, but they have the potential to become both. Their origins are unknown, but it is just assumed that they have been on the world much longer than the rest of the races. Continuing the theme of potential, humans, along with the other biological primary species, have the most potential to be in secondary species. Desert Elves Their name comes from their point of origin. Starting off in the desert, the heat was the cause for their original dark appearance. Over time, they spread out and found ways to keep the heat off of them. Furthermore, technology and magic allowed for unique changes to their skin color, allowing them to be various colors with differing levels of brightness. They are most easily recognized by their pointed ears and thin, but agile, frame. Dwarves The miners and craftsmen of the land, these short humanoids were native to the mountains until their skills were demanded elsewhere. They have a natural gift of dexterity, especially in their hands. Their size allows them to fit almost anywhere, a handy bonus when working in tight spaces. It is very common for Dwarves to have strength above an average human, but it does not stop there. The strongest of Dwarves are a sight to behold, for they can move heavy objects on their own. Orcs Their similarities to Elves, which consists of their tall stature, pointed ears, and opportunity to change their skin color the same way that Elves can, have lead to many misconceptions about the Orcs and their origins. Once one realizes that Orcs have bulkier, more rigid, and less agile frames than Elves, it is not difficult to tell the two species apart. Orcs are usually significantly stronger than Elves, rivalling Dwarves, but not quite matching them. Orcs have much more durability than Dwarves, due to the Orcs having tough leathery skin. Androids Golems Like Androids, their sentience is questioned, though ironically they are more naturally sentient than Androids are, due to Golems having legitimate souls. The majority of Golems have bodies consisting of a few elements, often in a theme. A rock golem, a water golem, so on and so forth. Although Golems can be created from nothing by implanting a synthetic soul into an elemental body, many Golems are actually normal beings who wanted to prolong their life in a new body. Liches Playable Secondary Races Synthetics (Organics) Using genetic magitech that the cities of Ideals and Outcasts adopted, it was a fad many generations ago for people to alter their DNA to be part animal, often gaining certain traits of the animals as a result (such as sensitive hearing, although due to how physics works, adding wings won't let you fly). Basically your kemonomimi race. Due to... genetic mishaps in the past, the children of Synthetics are currently born as normal humans, thanks to improvements in the genetics tech. Rest in Peace, Col and Donut Steel, your parents regretted your brief lives and agonizing deaths 'til the end of their mortal days. Notably, as a side effect of the magitech involved in their creation, they suffer light Rejection Reaction when trying to cast magic, corresponding to the level of magic involved. It's nearly unnoticeable until mid-to-high level magic. Complex tech, on the other hand, tends to malfunction when a Synthetic touches it for much the same reason. Revenants (Organics) Cyborgs (Organics) A classic. Any organic with a technological enhancement or replacement falls into the cyborg category. Thanks to Xian, mainly, cybernetics and prosthetics are viable options for the majority of organics who need them, and can pay enough. Lose an arm in an explosion? No worries, it won't take you more than a few minutes to get used to your new arm. There's a catch, however. Synthetics are unable to get advanced cybernetics due to their constant malfunctioning of the tech. This means Synthetics are unable to get anything much more complicated than a simple replacement of a limb. Revenants, on the other hand, are completely similar to normal organics in their handling of tech. Esper Replica (Androids) Integrated Weaponry (Androids) Automatons (Golems) Solid Body (Golems) Fluid Body (Golems) Unplayable Races Dragons =